Gideon Brodeur
'''Gideon Brodeur '''was the murderous Greek god Epistheos, infamously known as the First Son of Hades. He was banished to the mortal realm where he was adopted by an organised crime family, the Brodeurs. History Origins Gideon was the first son of Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, and Persephone, the goddess of fertility, born after his sisters, Macaria, the goddess of the blessed dead, and Melinoe, a nightmare-inducing nymph. Growing up as Epistheos, the first son of Hades, the prince of the Underworld found himself under a lot of pressure to become like his father so that one day, he could lay hold of the family throne. Instilled with the obsession to prove himself worthy to his family at a young age, Epistheos grew up killing any and all creatures he could lay his hands on (Aethons, Nyctimenes, and various other types of animals) to present as promising gifts of his future. However, despite Epistheos’s best efforts, Hades recognised his son as a desperate inferior seeking approval he simply wasn’t ineligible for. When his father favoured Macaria and Melinoe over him, Epistheos began to despise his older siblings, which was a hatred believed to have led him down a path of madness, chaos, and destruction. With his hate-inflicted soul perturbing his abilities, Epistheos found himself becoming more and more unstable and, in one last effort to impress his father, he channelled his demented rage into massacring entire woodland villages of Dryads. After spending three days in the wilderness, he returned to his father with heads of young nymphs where he was told he was incomparable to the standards possessed by a god’s protégé. At the behest of his uncle Zeus, the king of the god on Mount Olympus, who believed the decapitated heads of the Dryads were a threat to Melinoe, Epistheos was banished to the mortal realm. Birth of Gideon Brodeur Placed into an orphanage in Monastiraki, Athens, Epistheos’s murderous intent was subsided but not completely settled. After being linked to a nun’s drowning at a local waterhole, Epistheos attracted the attention of the Brodeurs, who were an organised crime family from France operating out of a nightclub in Greece. They quickly decided he’d make a great asset to their ménage and decided to adopt him, gifting him the name Gideon Brodeur. Raised as a lethal footsoldier in the Brodeur’s clan, Gideon channelled his dubious sanity through harnessing his abilities, readying himself to one day overthrow his father, kill his entire family, and claim the throne of the Underworld. Physical Appearance The Son of Hades is a handsome young man, flaunting well-kept black hair and alluring hazel eyes. He has a fit physique best suited to that of a Greek god, which also showcases his ability to be agile and apt. Tattoos he’s collected over the years are sprawl ed almost over his entire body, which range from oblique meanings such as ‘bringer of chaos and death,’ ‘quest for sororicide,’ and ‘destructive path.’ In short, most of his tattoos are precise indications of Gideon's madness. Powers & Abilities The Inheritances of Hades: * Osteokinesis – The ability to manipulate bones. Gideon often uses this in murder sprees. * Umbrakinesis – The ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, to forge theabsence of light. * Ferrokinesis – The ability to summon precious metals and jewels. This is an ability often used by Gideon, who uses it as a source of money and flirtatious advantages. The Inheritances of Zeus: * Electrokinesis – The ability to mentally and physically manipulate electrical currents. Gideon uses this as a blind, torture, and kill method. The Inheritances of Demeter: * Phytokinesis – The ability to mentally and physically summon, control, and manipulate plants and vegetation. This is an ability Gideon used to kill the Dryads, choking them with forest vines. Headcanons * Epistheos is a derivative from two Greek words, epifovos (fearful) and theos (god): ''fearful god. '' * Gideon is pansexual.